1. Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a device for removable attachment to the ear.
2. Background Information
Microphone/earpiece combinations, wireless or attached by wire, to telephones, music systems, switchboards etc. are well known. Such known devices, however, frequently use a bow for the earpieces and a microphone attached to said bow. Such devices are not well suited for use with mobile apparatuses since the device should have a form that makes it easy to stow it in a pocket, bag or the like when not in use.
From the prior art one should refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,388 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,156. These are earmold devices where a plug is brought into the ear canal and are typically used in hearing devices. These are not suited for mass production since each has to be adapted to each user for the stable positioning and comfortable use. This is particularly due to the opening in the ear that the ear plug is brought into differs from person to person. The outer part of the ear also differs from person to person yet these differences are not so great. Thus, using the outer shape of the ear for attachment of an ear unit only 2 or 3 different sizes will accomplish said differences.
Also an ear plug will block the ear canal and appear uncomfortable to a user. Moreover the natural production of ear wax will not escape, thus necessitating flushing of the ear at regular intervals.
References should also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,627 regarding an ear piece with built in microphone. Ear pieces for walkmen and the like are known, using the outer part of the ear for attachment, yet these have a circular shape and exploit only the lower part of the outer cavity of an ear for attachment and small differences in the size of the ear will cause said ear pieces not to fit particularly well.
References should also be made to a German utility patent DE 29718483 U1 where an inner clamp forces hoops outwardly towards the inner parts of the ear cavity in order to secure an attachment. The disadvantage is the constant outward pressure being exerted which over time can lead to discomfort.
Further references should be made to WO 02/45390, related to Norwegian patent NO 312 989 belonging to the applicant where a comfortable attachment is achieved by a combination of an ear unit formed as a large C placed under the tragus of the ear while further stability is assured by one part extending from the ear unit in the intertragic notch.
Also a reference should be made to WO 01/50813, an ear mould, filling in a substantial part of the ear mussel and the intertragic notch.
Next a reference should be made to WO 2004/100508, an ear unit using pads, where one of the support pads of is positioned between the Tragus and the Antitragus.
Finally, references should also be made to the Norwegian patent NO 312 909.
Also a reference should be made to US 2005/0008180 regarding a generally symmetric earpiece for use in either ear and made from a resilient material.